Searching
by White Cloud Dreamer
Summary: I promised you I would update. Anyway, This picks up where BETRAYED left off. This is the Sequel to BETRAYED. I hope you like it. Also it is going to be a one shot unless I get lots of reviews. So please, you know you like to push the purple button.
1. Chapter 1 Some said it was the ending

** 3 A/N 3 Hello Again! Sorry I haven't written in a while but school has just been really hectic. Anyway, I did a little recap to try and sum everything up with BETRAYED and hope I did a pretty sufficiant job. I hope you all like it. If I don't get many reviews I'm going to stop this and leave it a one shot. Hope you all like. I told you I would update! And that you would get your Edward! I promised! 3 you guys.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

**Some said it was the ending. Me-I say it is just the beginning.**

After all that had been taken away from me you would think that I would have given up. That all I would want to do was remain in my home and eat buckets and buckets of ice cream. Although now I can't say exactly that it is ice cream I crave. I would say it would be blood that replaced that craving. The thirst normal people have for sugar is the thirst that has been instilled in me for blood.

I have lost just about everything that had mattered to me; along with the new things that had come. After all I had lost my mother Renee to breast cancer and my father has become so depressed from this that even with me still living and breathing (so he thinks) he still has no reason to wake up in the morning. His job has given him the time to recuperate although I wouldn't say that he ever will. She was the love of his life until that one day when it all became to hard for her and she packed me, my things and herself up and left for forever. Even years later he never stopped loving her; which is exactly why he will never get over her death.

Then I lost the best thing that had ever happened to me. I lost my Edward Anthony Mason Cullen because he was afraid he would kill me out of blood lust. However, I ended up dying anyway, but a different dying than anyone who didn't know Cullen's could even begin to imagine. He left me, taking his whole family with him to some where up until recently I hadn't known. It was only because of Emmett, the brother I never had, that I do know now.

Then after his leaving I made new friends and began developing a bond with them. They were so like the Cullen's in everyway that it was a little creepy. Candace held such a resemblance to Alice, although nothing ever could replace her. Then the bond that Harrison and Candace held was such like the one Alice and Jasper had that it was uncanny. And Dawson, Dawson was almost like another Edward, I could never love him the way I had loved Edward that was for sure, but at least it had helped fill the void that Edward left the day he said "goodbye". The day I felt I had betrayed him even though I have been told it was not my fault. Just a bad decision turned worse I suppose.

They hardly knew me and yet they gave me everything I needed to help me get to see my dying mother when I heard the news. In fact it was one of the males, Dawson who changed me to what I am today; to the new vampire that I have become. He was stronger than Edward. I had never wanted to be changed by anyone other than him. Although the opportunity presented itself to me and I took it in hopes that when Edward saw it was too late to save me from eternal damnation that maybe, just maybe, he would come back to me. So I would no longer need a substitute to fill the void; that maybe by having the real thing it would disappear all together. Well, it was a hope, because unfortunately he left before I was able to show him the new me.

Now, you haven't heard exactly how I lost Candace, Dawson and Harrison. This brings me to where I left off in the story; in the telling of what had happened so far.

I had jumped up on to the ledge of the window that led to the room I had stayed in as their guest. When I gazed through the window expecting to find the same clean room with a dark chestnut dresser propped between the windows, a matching four poster bed with night chests on both sides and beautiful art on the ceiling and walls that I had left; I instead found broken night chests and the drawers in the dresser strewn everywhere. The bed was tattered and goose down feathers were left where they had fallen everywhere from the slicing of pillows. Quickly I pushed up the window that had been left unlocked just like I had left it and climbed through the window careful to be sure that no one still remained.

I walked through the house to be sure it wasn't just Candace and Harrison having more of their "fun" and believe me, it wasn't. The hall way had claw marks in the carpet and the walls with something I could exactly detect on it. Although I smelled a great amount of salt in the air.

I began to think back now and it all made sense. They had never answered my calls and the weird feeling I had when I had entered the premises. Although it was so strange, what hadn't they told me? Why would someone do this? Who could have done this? Then, that was when I got to the worst part.

I could smell blood, human blood and was forced to hold my breath. The words were written as if it was to me, but how could they be Victoria was dead, Laurent was up north, and I just didn't believe Edward could have done it. Why would he? Emmett had no reason to but he was there. He told me so the night he came to my house. If he hadn't done it, why hadn't he told me about it?

The blood was eerie and made my dead skin crawl. I turned my back on it and continued through the rest of the downstairs hoping I could forget about it. That maybe I could find other clues. Although now the red letters were etched in my head for eternity, the glowing letters read, "Bring yourself to the Volturi or they die. If you don't come we will know."

I was going to have to get to Edward for answers. Who was this group? Where were they? I was so confused, if it really was for me, why?

I walked through the rest of the house although it was no different then what I first saw. Things destroyed and lying scattered randomly in every direction.

I turned around and headed back the way I had come. On the way up the first flight of stairs I heard glass cracking and backed up one step. I knelt down and picked up the picture frame that was now vacant. It was broken and cracked and my first thought was that it had come from Dawson's dresser, containing the black and white pictures of his family. So holding it in my hand I raced up the stairs and stood in front of what remained of his desk. The rest of the collection too lay flattened and cracked on the floor. Also like the other I now held, they had no pictures. Although the closer I looked I did see a messy script inside the ones on the floor reading, "Candace and I", "Mom and Dad" and "The Family".

I turned my attention back to the black wooden frame I still held. I peered closer and saw in the same messy handwriting, "Allyson and I".

I thought back to when Candace had taken our picture together on the sofa. I wanted to cry but I refused to allow myself. It was weakness and I wouldn't have it.

I decided then that I might not have been able to save my mom, but I would die if I had to just to give them their life back. They had done so much for me, and in return I would do the same.

I lay the frame down and stood to head out of the room. I ran and jumped out of the window before walking over to the car and got in.

I zipped out of the driveway and reached for the phone. I dialed Emmett and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Emmett?" I asked to be sure I dialed the right number.

"Thank god, Bella. I'm so glad your coming." He sighed.

"Emmett, is he anywhere near you?" I looked around automatically even though I didn't need to, habit I suppose.

"No, they're out hunting." He confirmed.

"Good." I was relived to hear this. I guess it was perfect timing.

"Yeah, I'm near my dad's house heading to you now." I wasn't going to mention Dawson or anyone yet. I was going to be face to face before asking.

"Okay, we are in a small town just outside of Canada. Do you know the way to come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there by morning. Please just think of anything other than me coming and you coming to see me, okay?" I didn't think it would be hard, but I just thought I might tell him anyway.

"Okay, and Bella, I'm sorry about your mom, really." His voice had dropped to a whisper that had I not had heightened hearing I wouldn't have heard him.

"Thanks, bye." I said quickly hanging up. I closed the phone and put it away. I wasn't going to say anymore about her. One way or the other I was going to block her from my memory completely; as if she never were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped at a motel to change my clothes and be ready to see everyone. Most of the time I would not really care, but now was not ordinary; I checked in and got my room key. My bag wasn't too heavy for me obviously, so I jerked it up out of the trunk and went to my room.

When I got there I checked it out a little before sitting my suitcase on the bed and went to jump in the shower.

The water felt good as it began beating down on my back. I washed my hair and body and got out, wrapping myself up in a white, fluffy, towel before heading to get my clothes on.

I pulled out a blue long sleeve oxford shirt and with white pinstripes and a pair of faded blue jeans.

I pulled on the white tank top over my head before buttoning up my long sleeve shirt on over it, then adding the jeans.

I laid out my blue unisex jacket that I had worn on my first day at Forks High School.

I walked over to the hair dryer hanging on the wall. I ran a brush through my tangled hair before drying. I felt no need to put on any make up after so I was finished with that.

I slipped on my jacket and threw everything together before handing my key back to the man at the desk and loading my car to finish my drive in to Alaska.

I was so excited about seeing Edward again I had called Emmett, and I was happy to hear Edward was still out hunting. I also got their address. It was a relief because I didn't want to give him a chance to run away.

Before I knew it I was sitting out side a very new looking home. It was dark so I couldn't see much detail. Truth be told I hadn't seen much but trees for the last five miles.

I got out of the car and walked up to the big front porch. I rang the bell and within seconds Emmett was there.

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed me up in a huge bear hug like I remembered from back when Edward and I were still inseparable. It let my feet dangling in midair and it was a good thing I didn't need to breathe because I would have been suffocating by now. Although it felt so good to finally be able to hug him back to some degree.

Emmett finally set me down and walked into his house so I assumed he wanted me to follow.

"It's great to see you again." He smiled over his shoulder at me.

We sat down on the couch that I remembered. The things in the house were so familiar but the walls felt colder and gave me chill.

He sat across from me. "How are you?" He asked. He seemed so happy to see me.

"Good and you?" I looked at him and obviously he noticed it too; the sound of people running.

I froze and my eyes must have gotten huge. I saw Emmett's eyes grow huge as well and figured that was how mine looked. I guessed he began thinking of Rosalie again.

I heard most of the feet on the wood and Edward was speaking. "Emmett is thinking of you again." He sighed and sounded so depressed it was even driving me crazy.

I heard most of the feet on the wood now and the door knob turned and Edward was the first to walk through it, but barely.

"Emmett, you're disgusting you know---" He didn't finish his sentence. His head jerked straight up and I saw those beautiful topaz eyes starring from me to Emmett in shock. Then they were locked with mine.

** 3 A/N 3 Don't Forget to review. You know you like to push the little button! 3 you guys!**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2 Until Death

**A/N: Hey, thanks to all of my reveiwers. You guys are great. Thanks out there to all of you who read it, but didn't reveiw. Well, you asked for the next chappie, so I gave it to you. I hope you enjoy. There is not much to say, so, thanks again guys. Love Out.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Discalimer: Nope still don't own Twilight.**

**Until Death**

He stiffened where he stood in the doorway. I watched as the rest of his family pushed at him trying to get him to move. He watched me not moving from where he stood even through all the protests and whining. Edward looked me up and down and I couldn't help but smile with satisfaction at getting what I had wanted for a long time.

"Edward, what the HELL?!" Rosalie cried as she moved him enough to be able to slide in.

"You little BITCH," She screeched once having caught sight of me. Everyone else moved in through the room Rosalie had made and was now standing quiet and still not daring interrupt her. "how dare you show up here?!"

Carlisle finally got over the shock and spoke, "Enough, Rosalie, let Edward talk."

I couldn't take it anymore, being here, just seeing him again, it was all so hard. Apparently he wasn't happy he didn't look like it that was for sure. His eyes seemed almost hallow as he stood there. It wasn't long before those stupid tears came flowing down my cheeks. I began to feel my cheeks burning and knew they, some how, were blushing. I still had yet to figure out how they were doing this.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he walked over to where I sat and knelt down to be level with my face. "What have you done?" He looked my face over as if searching for an answer in my eyes, on my cheeks, and on my lips. His eyes where sad and sorry as they starred at my lips before snapping back up to my own red eyes that had been covered with brown contacts. I could feel Emmett beside me move and go over to his family but ignored him.

"I told you I loved you and that you couldn't keep me human forever. I told you that if you weren't willing to change me unfortunately I would find another way. I went through with my promise, Edward." I said this looking down at my hands that were wound together. Edward followed my gaze and moved to hold them in his hands. I had thought he would be mad but he wasn't. He picked me up and hugged me, and for once, I could truly hug him back with as much force as I wanted to.

I was clinging to his body when I felt it stiffen and I knew something wasn't right. It was as if he had just remembered something terrible.

"Edward, are you okay?" I whispered into his ear even though I knew the whole family could still hear it.

He set me down. "You need to leave, Bella." He looked down at me.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You can stay tonight, but should be gone in the morning." He said looking over my head. I felt like he was ashamed, like he couldn't even look at me. It really hurt, but I ignored the pain that was wrenching in my stomach.

Before I knew it he had left in the blink of an eye. I decided against following him even though I knew if I wanted to I could catch him.

I sat down on the couch and Alice came and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry."

I looked up to see if I could tell why she had said this. When I did I noticed Jasper and Emmett standing around the couch with Rosalie standing where she was originally had and Carlisle and Esme were hanging back, also, giving us our room.

"For what?" I looked at her cocking my head to te side.

"Bella, this is all my fault. I had a vision of you and Edward kissing on the steps out side of our house and so I assumed if I sent Emmett to get you that he would take you back. I'm so sorry. I never knew this would happen." She looked ashamed of herself.

"Alice, it is not your fault. Let's forget about that right now. We need to talk; I don't have much time." I looked over at Emmett thinking of the house and knowing he couldn't have done it.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched behind us.

"I have got to go. Sorry, Bella." Emmett turned and walked away and Jasper moved closer in to his place.

"It's okay," I shook my head to keep myself from becoming distracted and look back to Alice. "anyway, Alice who is the Volturi?" She froze along with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. What had I said? I got the reaction a young child might if they said a new word they had just learned, but it had turned out to be a curse word. It was weird.

"Why?" She glanced around nervously. She tried to regain her composure but it still wasn't there.

"I went to see Dawson and Candace to give them back the car they had leant me when I, well, when I left and to thank them. When I got there the house had been turned upside down and someone has strewn human blood through out it." I looked over at her. She and everyone else were still tense. What weren't they telling me?

"So, what are you saying, Bella?" She asked quietly.

"Well, on the door in blood there was written," I stopped as I notice Alice was having a vision. Jasper walked over to her and grasped her hands in his. I got up and stood while Jasper took my place beside her and held her hands.

Everyone watched her until she came out of it. She was panting for unnecessary breaths as she looked up at me.

"Was it the same?" She finally shifted her gaze to Carlisle as she heard his soft spoken words. She nodded her head, shifting her gaze back to me.

"Obviously, Bella, you're meant to be a part of our family. Alice mainly has visions of all of us, her family" he motioned with his eyes around the room. "although since we left Alice has not stopped having visions of you and most are the same, am I correct in saying this, Alice."

"Yes, mainly of when you were walking through out their house and when you saw the writing on the door, 'Bring yourself to the Volturi or they die. If you don't come we will know.' It was as if I were a figure watching you. Your reactions, your facial expressions, it was as if I was studying all about you." She continued to look at me.

"As you know I only had visions of the future," Of course I caught her verb usage.

"Had?" I asked.

"Ever since you made the vision happen, rather than dissipating, it has gotten more intense, as if with every vision I have of you, the closer I get in the vision to actually touching you." I felt bad for her. She seemed really confused.

"If you know about the writing, then you know about the Volturi, which means then that Edward does too," I couldn't keep myself from asking it even if I had truly wanted to. "Is that why Edward is sending me away? You never told me, Alice, who are they?" I asked looking from Jasper to Esme, who I had forgot was even here, then to Carlisle and to Alice searching for answers.

"As for Edward, I can not answer," Carlisle spoke, he looked down ashamed. "But as to the Volturi, with that I may be able to help. They are a very powerful coven in Italy. Their leader,Aro, has the power to see memories and futures of a person simply by touching them. As for another one in his coven, Jane, she has ways of getting people to accommodate herself or Aro. She makes people suffer, Bella, she hurts them to get what she wants, it is her power as Alice's is visions . They found out about our coven and had wanted Alice and Edward to join them but they refused. You see, Bella, they see not the way you or I do. They live for..." I cut him off.

"Human blood." It certainly made sense. I had smelled it back in the house and no one I knew killed humans.

"Correct. So as you see it would have been rather difficult for them." I felt he would have said more but we were interrupted by a cry from behind me. "Bella, you can't go!" I turned quickly to discover Alice having another vision.

"What?" I asked confused taking a step closer to her. I assumed she was talking to me in her vision. She began screaming again, "Oh God, Bella, No! Please No!" She reached out her hand and her eyes went back to their former place where they could have been. Jasper put his hand on top of Alice's knee and she grasp it. She looked at me, just as everyone else did too. I was now the center of attention and I can't say I liked it.

"I touched you. I finally touched you in my vision." She panted. "When I did, you were in Italy being torn to shreds and burned."

For a moment the meaning of her words did not truly kick in. When they did, though, I did not realize then that I had stopped breathing.

I ran out of the house to find Edward. How could I die? I was a vampire; my life had just truly begun, right? Well, if it was going too end soon, there were several things that I was going to do differently.

I raced through the woods tracking his scent in the air. After about a hundred trees in all directions I found him hunched over with his face in his hands sitting on a boulder. I think, had it been possible, he would be crying.

"Edward?" I asked. His head snapped up at the sound of my approaching and he became more alert.

"Don't run, please. I really need to talk to you." I was pleading and obviously he could tell. I truly think that is what actually kept him there with me; instead of taking off in the other direction. There was no doubt in my mind that I could keep up with him now, especially by the way Dawson and Harrison had commented on my speed back at there house. I really missed them.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked walking over closer to him.

"No." He answered moving over some to make room for me to sit on the rock as well.

"Edward," I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. "You can't send me away now." Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he looked up at me in question. However, I ignored it and continued pretending that I had seen nothing.

"I need your help, Edward. If you send me away, you might as well, kill me right here and now. I know that you know about the Volturi taking my friends and leaving the blood on the door. Some how I know that you're not clueless about Alice's visions and if you turn a blind eye, then you might as well do the deed yourself." It was a little harsh, but it hurt me that he knew all that was happening and still refused to help me. It hurt that he cared that little.

He stood up and walked over to the nearest tree. He lunged at it sending his fist flying through the air and colliding with the wood. It created a deafening noise that went ringing through my ears. He seemed truly torn, but over what I couldn't tell.

"Bella, my family won't be safe if you stay. I have no choice." He remarked looking at the hole he had left. I sat calmly trying not to yell at him. Several times I had had to bite my tongue and actually had succeeded in doing so.

"Edward, do you honestly believe your family will be safe if I leave either?" I replied. They would find them too. I could feel it. They were next. "Look at what happened to Dawson, and Candace. At what happened to them just because they knew me." It felt like my unbeating heart was being wrenched tighter and tighter. It was all my fault that they were going to die. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I will save them with or without him.

"Don't talk of him. He is one of the reasons this is happening to you in the first place; the other is me." He looked down at the ground ashamed.

"What did you do, Edward?" I asked urging him on to continue.

"The Volturi came to visit me several days before I left you. They wanted me to bring yourself and Alice with me. I refused and they said okay, but that they would get you another way. They will get you, Bella, I have never seen someone so determined to have something in all my years. So they have taken your 'friends'" He held his index fingers and middle fingers in quotation marks as he said that last word. "knowing that you would have no choice but to go to them, unless you're willing to let them die. As far as that goes though, they know you won't."

"Edward, this isn't your fault." I looked up into his beautiful topaz eyes as I finished speaking. "But if you send me away, knowing what I face, the end result will be your…" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because Edward had begun kissing me. It was tender and soft at first, but every second that went by it became more intense. It wasn't until then that I truly realized just how much I had missed him. I never wanted this to end. I wanted to stay happy and carefree as I was that second standing there with him, all other thoughts far from my mind, it truly was the best moment of my life. When we broke apart I gazed up at him and I could see the longing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Will you help me?" I tilted my head as I looked at him and he suppressed a chuckle.

"Until Death." He said smiling. I stretched up and met my lips to his. It was tender and I didn't wish to have such intensity this time. I just wanted fulfillment and I had gotten it after all. As I broke apart from him he took my hand in his and we headed back to his home.

**Thanks for reading, now review, please.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	3. Chapter 3 The Race

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted. Exams were hectic. Anyways, I'm just glad that's over and I got ALL A's! Yeah! So I'm happy and I hope you are happy with how this turns out. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**The Race**

I decided it would be fun to put my new ability to the test; to see if Dawson, Candace, and Harrison weren't just exaggerating.

"Race you!" I called from in front of him.

"No fair," He called from someplace behind me in mock annoyance. Although he soon began laughing and I continued to ignore him. I was determined to beat him. I wove in and out of trees and it felt just like Edward had once told me, 'running is second nature to me'. It was the truth; I hardly had to think about what I was doing. I pushed myself to go faster imagining what my run looked like. I remembered Edward's had been aggressive, like a cheetah perhaps. I began wondering what mine would remind me of. I ran faster and faster and began to see the residence. It was dark of course, but it was there.

I ran around one final tree before racing up to the steps and sitting down in one fluid motion. I sat there panting, and waiting to see him. I could feel the smirk on my face as he went speeding up about six or so seconds behind me.

"My god, Bella," He said, panting out of habit as well. "Since when can you out run me?" He asked walking up beside me and ruffling my hair, like he always use to do, before sitting down.

"Since I finally got a fair shot at trying to out run you; now at least the score at being able to do everything well is tied up." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He seemed so free, so unguarded. Although in his eyes, deep, but still there, I could see fear and sadness.

"What are you thinking" He asked confused; probably about how my expression shifted from happy to questioning so quickly.

I didn't want to tell him the truth, because I knew his mood swings would quickly take over. "I…" Alice came bounding out of the house then and to my relief, cut me off.

"Make my vision right, Edward." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and I suppose she began remembering it, because, he did something, he wouldn't normally have done. He leaned in and put his lips to mine and began moving them with mine even with Alice there. Although I was uncomfortable I was not going to make him stop, I didn't know when he would make me leave again, so I decided to enjoy it as long as I could.

All too soon we broke apart and Alice began cheering again. "I was right, I was right!" She chanted dancing around the front porch and soon we were joined by Emmett and Jasper. I was sure Esme and Carlisle were giving us our space, and as for Rosalie, well enough said. The three began clapping and Edward and I stood only to have the breath knocked out of us by bodies running us over to hug the both of us.

Emmett jerked me up off the ground and hugged me. "Thank you for coming, I know it must have been hard to lose your mom and then come here knowing you might not get him back either." He hugged me harder and I could tell he was really sorry for my mom. Although I couldn't say I had any tears to cry for her.

"What happened to Bella's mom?" Edward asked when Jasper finally let him go. I could tell Emmett was filling him in without speaking.

"Bella, I'm so…" I raised a hand up to his mouth to make him to stop. "It doesn't matter; she was weak and made the choice to give up on Phil and I. Her loss," I shrugged, it seemed to not matter much to me anymore.

"Bella, you can't blame your mom, she was---"

"Only human," I interrupted Alice. I already knew this, but it was still her fault, she was weak, she should have fought harder.

"Look guys," I said to them all. "She dead, end of sentence." They all could tell that this discussion was over.

"Oh," I their heads snapped up from the ground to look at me. "I beat Edward in a race. I finally found something I'm better at." I smiled in his direction in mock sweetness.

"She did get a head start." He looked at me with the same wicked look in his eyes that I'm sure mine held. He wasn't going to give me anything.

"Okay," Alice smiled. "Stay still, I'll be back." She darted into the house and I with my ears, I could hear her asking Carlisle and Esme to come outside.

She came dancing back out with Carlisle and Esme in tow. "We'll all race. Esme, would referee?" She asked sweetly to her mother.

"Sure," She answered. "How about from here to the bolder in the trees and back? Bella, do you know the way?" She asked attentively.

"Yes," I answered from behind Edward. I walked forward. "I do."

"Okay," She began "Line up please." Making sure we all had a fair advantage she walked in front of all of us.

"Ready," She called from somewhere to the left. "Set, Go!" And we all took off.

It was real this time. I wasn't joking around. Maybe I was taking this way too seriously, but I truly didn't want to be last and suffer that humiliation.

I ran as fast as I could, turning in and out of clumps of trees. I looked to my right and saw no one and looked to my left and again saw no one. Where were they? Was I that slow? I ran faster trying to gain on them, so at least maybe I wouldn't be last. Finally the boulder came into sight. I ran around it and sped up even more.

I came to find I had been wrong. Edward was just now rounding the rock with Emmett tailing and I didn't see the rest of them. I ran faster eager to keep my place in the front. I could hear Edward trying to gain on me so I wound the opposite way around a tree to get out of his path and ran faster. Not too long after Esme came into view; I crossed the finish line first and I jumped up and down. For once in my life I wasn't falling down or tripping over something. I had a new sense of balance and it felt great.

Not long after I crossed Edward came in with Emmett and Carlisle close on his heels. Not long after that either Jasper ran in with Alice on his back. The two of them were laughing and, like a disease, it was catching. We all laughed with them as he set her down and she ran over to me and started jumping up and down.

"I knew you would win!" She called prancing around. "You beat Edward! There hasn't been anyone that has been able to do that since mid 1800's! Carlisle," She called to him while skipping over to him. "She beat Edward! Can you believe?" The whole time I had been watching her, but now I finally looked over to see what he was doing. He was smiling over at me. My favorite crooked smile was still in tact even though I had feared I might have hurt his ego by winning. It was a great to realize that wasn't the case.

"I know, Alice." He said softly. "Good job, Bella." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly at the ground, proud of myself.

"Although now, Bella, I think now it is time to discuss your friends." Immediately his mood swings kicked in and his eyes turned black.

**Thanks for reading, now go and press that little purple button. You know you want to! Haha! Please don't forget to review.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

A/N: 

Sorry everyone, but I have finally made up my mind that this is the game plan. I'm going to send the same chapters to Searching that I have sent to Betrayed that way the ones that are looking for Searching to be updated will see it and the ones that are waiting for Betrayed to be updated will notice that it has been updated. Thanks to everyone for listening to me ramble, so that's it, now go ahead and advance to the next actual chapter. D I'm also very sorry that it has taken this long to update but, it was the computer's fault, I don't know what happened but please don't hate me...

White Cloud Dreamer


	5. Chapter 5 Ambushed

**Okay everyone, I probably won't do this again, but I am going to write about what is happening with Candace, Dawson, and Harrison. I am writing from Candace's point of view. I just would like you to be aware of what they are going through while Bella and Edward are trying to find a way to save them. This begins a little before Bella came back to their house to find it a mess. I have ended this chapter at when Bella is going to get here and look at the end and see if you notice something that has to do with a cetain someone's visions. lol. if you would like to hear about Harrison and Candace and Dawson's trip and where they are tell me. If you would rather not know anything else about them until Edward and Bella get to the, tell me. Thanks so much for your help, I really appreciate it.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do however own Candace Harrison and Dawson.**

**Ambushed**

There were just a couple more things that needed to be put away after my day of shopping with Harrison. He hadn't wanted to go of course. Although I told him I would be sure he got a reward if he came; so I would have to say that definitely brightened his spirit. Dawson hadn't wanted to go, of course, ever since Allyson left he has been miserable. He hardly hunts, he doesn't watch TV, he no longer writes, he doesn't even enjoy being around Harrison anymore.

Even though it was Harrison and I that had first met Dawson had taken a liking to him and they had been friends ever since. So when he didn't even want to hang out with Harrison anymore I began to get worried.

I threw the last pair of shorts I had gotten from Forever 21 into my drawer and closed it. I needed to talk to Dawson, I needed to make it better, I had to at least try. I couldn't let my brother continue on like this, it was unhealthy, even for a vampire.

I knocked on his door and although he was lying on his bed he pretended not to hear me. I went into the room anyways and walked over to pull open the drapes that he had purposely closed to keep out the light. I turned around a crossed my arms, he turned his back to me, as if he didn't want to talk about it and pulled a pillow over his head. May I remind you it is about three o'clock in the afternoon so, um, hello, that's not right.

"Dawson stop acting like a child. This is ridiculous at least talk to me." I walked over and tried to pull the pillow off his head. He refused and over fighting with it, the pillow ripped in half.

"Damn it Candace, look what you did." We both watched as feathers landed all over the room.

"Me? You're the one that is being dumb, Dawson." He cut me off before I began my new sentence.

"I'm being dumb? Oh that's really mature Candace." He stood up and looked at me.

"I'm not the one that has been moping around because some girl doesn't like me." I said trying to prove my point.

"Well, first of all I'm glad," He watched as I sighed aggravated and continued. "and second of all, there was just something about her, something that I really liked. She was special, different, and I loved it. I loved her."

"Dawson, get serious, I love Allyson, that is true, but you only knew the girl for three days!!!" I held up three fingers. "Three days, you can't love someone in three days, it' not possible."

"I just don't feel like being bothered right now, okay?" He turned around and headed out the door.

I sighed heavily and followed him out the door. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang and I stood there watching as he walked up to the fourth floor.

I decided against following him and went to answer the door. "You got it?" I heard Harrison call up and I told him yes.

I had stopped using peep holes since I had been turned, I figured it was useless since I could defend myself against anything that was knocking on the door; or so I had thought.

I pulled open the door and all of the sudden I was ambushed by three men. They were very strong and their eyes were burgundy. Uh-Oh. I tried to push them off, but the weaker of the three pinned me down. I tried to fight against his grip but it was useless. Finally I made one more attempt and somehow I knocked him off me and I flew up the stairs to warn Dawson to run. I wasn't sure if he had heard or not. I knew they had already gotten to Harrison, I heard them banging around in the kitchen so I ran up stairs. I zoomed through the hallways and I was on the second floor when I felt something very hard hit me against the wall. I ducked down and crawled as fast as I could away from him before jumping up to go to the next level.

I smelled blood down stairs and it wasn't an animal that was for sure. I tried to escape up to the fourth floor but I was on the second step when he grabbed my ankle and drug me back down. It hurt a bit but not for long. I was trying to grip the floor to keep him from dragging me any further away from him, I had to warn Harrison. I was leaving nail marks in the wood floors, but I didn't care, there were more important things than that at the moment. I kicked his face causing him to loosen his grip momentarily and I flew up the stairs to the fourth floor where I saw Dawson standing in the hallway gaping at the thing that had now latched onto my ankle again. He ran over and knocked the being off me, but it wasn't much longer before another one came and had Dawson pinned down in the room that Allyson had lived in.

I now lay face down underneath this thing, and I was helpless. They were all stronger than each of us, and I was sure there was a reason for that. But how had they known there were three of us. I heard the one on top of me begin speaking to the one that had knocked out Dawson; and was now twisting pipes together to make handcuffs.

"Hey, man, you think we could have some fun with this one before we take her back to Aro?" Oh god, I thought to myself, please say no, please, please say no. I was so concerned about that that I almost forgot, who was Aro?

"I don't see why not. After all, she's not the one that Aro needs." I could almost hear a grin grow on their faces as I heard a huge growl from Harrison down stairs. "Maybe a bit later though, we need to get these cuffs on them before the other one comes to." It took him a while but finally he molded the metals around Dawson's hands and then mine and then went down stairs to put them on Harrison. I suddenly remembered my power and tried to will him to get off of me. For a moment he seemed a bit out of it and then he must have realized what I was doing because he looked at me and hit me across the cheek before saying, "Don't try it again…" He walked down the hall and disappeared down the flight of stairs. I scooted myself on my stomach into the room where Dawson still lay out of it. Once I finally got close enough to him I began nudging him with my head to try and get him to come to, and before long he did and tried to move but found the he was bound.

"Dawson, are you okay?" He smiled a little bit.

"I'm a vampire, Candace, what do you think?" I laughed a bit and they must've heard us talking because the weaker one came back and kicked me as hard as he could in my side. It hurt so badly for a moment and then began to subside. I heard Dawson scream my name and then the man picked me up and carried me down two layers until I was on the second floor and threw me down on the floor there.

"Let's see you get back up there." He said and then walked into Dawson's room and I heard cracking and crashing. I could tell he was going through his drawers.

It wasn't long before he walked down to my room and began doing the same thing. That was when the smell hit me. It was hard like a rock. They had killed a human, it smelled like a male and was putting his blood through out the house. The smell made me crave it and my body instantly tensed up. I wanted it so bad and I started trying to get down the stairs to the source.

That was when I heard him, "Going somewhere?" He pulled me by my feet down the hallway where I had sat and sat down in front of me, pulling me up to sit and look at him. "Smells good doesn't it?" He asked scanning me over. "Make you want to go and eat lick it off the walls. Do you know why we are here Candace? Do you know why you and your little boyfriend along with your brother are going to suffer?" He looked at me and I could tell he was enjoying himself. How did he know my name? Although I had my own I remained quiet and I ignored his question. This caused him to hit me across the face again. "When you are asked a question you are to respond to it. Do you understand?"

I didn't want to get hit again so I grit my teeth and answered him. "Yes,"

"Good, you learn fast, now answer my earlier question." I looked away from him down stairs through the spindles and saw writing on our front door. It scared me and I looked away.

"Awe, so you've seen the message we left for you little friend." What was he talking about?

"Who did you leave it for?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan." He smirked for a reason I could not figure out.

"I'm sorry?" I looked at him in awe. I didn't know an Isabella Swan; I didn't even know an Isabella.

"Or rather I think you know her as Allyson." His smirk grew larger and my jaw dropped. She lied to us? She lied to all of us that wasn't her name. How much did we know about this girl anyways? Apparently not much; we were going to die because of this girl who had lied to us intentionally and put us at risk. This was great could our lives have gotten any better? I don't think so. Wait until Dawson heard about this, he certainly wouldn't love her anymore that was for sure.

"Are you angry with her now?" He asked but right after he finished his question I heard a deeper voice call to him and tell him he was ready.

"But don't we get to have our fun?" He called down stairs. I heard one of the men carry Harrison out of the house and I saw the one the this man had been talking to walk by us.

"Actually let me get the one up stairs out of here and yes, we can." He smiled down at me and had I been human I would have puked right here and now. I felt uneasy and began to worry if Harrison would forgive me. "I'm so sorry" I whispered to Harrison although I knew he could not hear me.

"What was that?" The man across from me asked and I looked at him and knew I had no choice but to tell him.

"I was apologizing to Harrison, the one down stairs that your friends carried out, he's the only one I have ever done that with and will ever want to. I love him." I whispered the last part to where I hoped he hadn't heard but I knew he did.

"Awe, so you don't want to do it with us?" He asked acting as if this comment hurt him.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Oh well, and to have more fun with it, let's bring Harry or what ever you said his name was to watch." I gulped. Oh no, please no.

He stood up and was about to go and get him when the telephone rang and I saw the biggest one run past us with Dawson over his shoulder. "She's coming," he said "hurry, get her and let's go."

I heard that and immediately was relieved. Thank you Allyson. He threw me over his shoulder and ran me down the stairs and threw me in the back of a black Lincoln Town Car. I was sitting beside Harrison and I noticed once they shut the door that Dawson was in another car just like this one. I saw one get into the other car before seeing the strongest one get into our car.

They drove fast and I wondered where the third person was; although I can't say I missed him. Even though my hands were behind my back and Harrison's behind his I still tried to hug him. I didn't want to even begin to think about what could have happened if she hadn't been coming, what Harrison would have had to watch. I would have been so ashamed and he would have been so hurt. I sighed as I leaned on his shoulder, I needed him for comfort.

**Please review. If nothing else just to say good or bad. But remember I would like to know if you want to hear more on the three. Thanks so much**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


End file.
